


Nico and Maki's First Time :)!

by oceanterminal



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Extensive Foreplay, F/F, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, miki's first time writing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanterminal/pseuds/oceanterminal
Summary: Nico and Maki have reached a new stage in their relationship! They're ready to consummate their love. But how will it go?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinforzando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinforzando/gifts).



> Hi guys!! This is my very first smut fic I’ve ever written. I was really nervous because I’ve never done it before but I did a lot of research!! What kind of research, you ask :)? Hohoho…..lots of research :) Anyways this is for my close friend Cynthia, @cynnoh!! She’s such an inspiration to me and I really loved reading her smut fic so I decided to write my own, inspired by it!! It was her birthday recently, so sorry it’s late! I hope you like it :) :) :)

Nico was frustrated. Really frustrated! So frustrated, in fact, that even massaging her magic melons was not enough to unfrustrate her. Even looking at pictures of anime girls with large, watermelon-shaped breasts unfolding from their shirts was not enough to satisfy her anymore. No, Nico needed something more. Something even  _ more  _ pleasurable than dipping her hand into her own luscious nectar (it tasted like vanilla, by the way). 

It was time to have  _ sex _ .

That’s right. Carpet stroking. Carpet munching. Carpet...devouring, you could say. Well, that was provided Maki had carpet. Nico did. Maybe she shaved? Nico would find out, soon. Very soon.

“Maki, I need to know if you have a carpet,” Nico said, storming into the girl’s luxury apartment. They had been dating for a month now, and Nico still didn’t know this important fact. 

“Oh, only in the bedroom.” 

“Oh. Hot.”

Nico didn’t really know how Maki manifested pubic hair in specific rooms, but she didn’t question it. Rich people, and all that. 

“Anyway, I need to have sex with you. It’s important. Rin could die.”

Maki looked horrified.

“Oh no, Rin?”

“Yeah. She’s terminal. This is the only way to save her.

Maki stood up from the couch and sashayed over to Nico, swinging her hips seductively. Nico licked her lips. She hoped she would soon also be licking Maki lip’s. And carpet.

“Oooh mama~”

Nico paused, placed a hand on one of Maki’s pleasure orbs, and nodded.

“Yeah. I like my girls washboard-style.”

“Same.”

“Wow, haha, we have so much in common :)!”

“Yeah, haha :)!”

“Good thing we’re dating :)!”

“Yeah, haha :)!”

Nico decided they should promptly take things to the bedroom. That was, inevitably, where most of the sex-making happened, right? They should really rename that room. Maybe to the wiggly finger tango room. The wiggly tongue tango room? Nice. Nico should get that patented. She placed a hand on Maki’s rapidly undulating torso, and nodded again.

“Your gyrations are so hot.”

“Thanks,” Maki said.

“You’re welcome,” Nico said, salivating. “So, shall we,” she smouldered at Maki, “get started?”

Maki gently gave her own titty a squeeze and nodded. “Let’s.”

Nico removed Maki’s hand and replaced it with her own, giving it a honk and making a noise for good measure. 

“Honk honk. Hehehe.”

“Hehehe,” Maki replied. “What now?”

Nico pondered for a moment, looking around the room. She led Maki by the tiddy over to the bed, and directed her to lie down. Maki knelt instead. 

“Fuck you,” Nico said, turned on by the tsundere and her rather hot-cold attitude.

“I believe that was the plan,” Maki said, rapidly gyrating her hips again. “Come and get some of my delicious strawberry sundae.”

Nico drooled from the mouth. That sounded really good, actually. Nico did love sweet things.

“Do you really taste like strawberry sundae?”

“Come and find out.”

As Nico got herself around to position herself into the boink position, she realised the two of them were missing a critical component. Or, rather, they weren’t missing a critical component.

“Maki!” Nico exclaimed, clutching her pectorally located flesh orb in one hand, “We need to get naked!”

Maki frowned, hand hovering curiously over her strawberry sundae.

“But then you might see my hoohah.”

Nico also frowned. “Hmm. You’re right.”

As much as Nico wanted to immerse herself in Maki’s love cave, the girl had a point. In order to get to the pleasureberry center of the strawberry sundae, she would probably need to see Maki’s hoohah. 

“Well, I’ll show you mine, too. Then we can be even.”

“Alright,” Maki nodded, suddenly, mysteriously naked. Nico was also suddenly devoid of clothes. 

“Can I touch your magic bubbles,” Nico whispered. It was sensual.

“Only if I can massage your flowering ass cheeks.”

“Ooh Maki, you know you can.”

Maki got about to copping a good feel of Nico’s ass. It was small, pert, and somewhat muscular. This was probably because Nico was a very small person, and had a very low BMI. This would be concerning in the future if her current idol lifestyle continued. Maki made a mental note to incorporate healthy eating into their routine. She wondered if vaginal juices had any health benefits.

“Oooh, touch me Maki.”

“I am indeed touching you. Feel it, Nico.”

Nico felt it. Specifically, she felt her ass being groped. It was sensual.

Nico then, once Maki had had her fill of gently massaging Nico’s flowering bum, she reached out to gently caress Maki’s blossoming baubles. She took extra care to be soft towards the nip nops. It was very important to stimulate in just….the right…..way.

Maki let out a soft moan, throwing her head back and gyrating her hips to a beat of 120BPM. She was almost,  _ almost _ , vibrating from excitement. To reward her with any more pleasure would surely have the girl’s vibrations break the sound barrier.

“Nico, touch my nip nops  _ more! _ ”

“I’m touching them!!!”

“I’m going!!”

“Where are you going??”

“I meant coming!!”

Nico salivated at the concept of her girlfriend releasing her sweet aroma into her face, and leaned down to embrace it. However, nothing happened.

“Hm,” Nico mused. “This is a problem.”

“Indeed,” Maki said, apparently mid orgasm. She didn’t look very pleased, though.

“Did you really come?”

“I don’t appear to have gone anywhere. Perhaps you didn’t stimulate my nip nops enough?”

Nico pondered on this for a bit, kneading Maki’s flesh lumps absentmindedly. Maki struck several poses that indicated ecstasy.

“Maybe we should Google how to do this right.”

“You have a point. I’ll get the laptop.”

Nico and Maki sat, rather naked, on the bed, googling how to have lesbian sex. Nico still had socks on, somehow. Maki found that rather distasteful, but said nothing as it would make her suspicious of having a foot fetish. Or, a feetish. And nobody wanted that.

“How to…” Nico typed, “have….lesbian….sex. There.”

Google appeared with a list of interesting WikiHow articles. Maki pointed out one that seemed promising.

“Oh, this one has a nice picture of a dog. That’s pretty gay.”

Nico nodded. Dogs were, indeed, a staple of a lesbian sexual relationship. After all, it was illegal for straight people to own dogs. She clicked the link, and was taken to the WikiHow page. Wonderful illustrations decorated the page, along with very useful advice. Nico bookmarked the page for later reference. How to eat parfaits was definitely something she could do some research on.

“Step One,” Maki read out. “Acquire a dildo.”

They looked at each other.

“What’s a dildo?” Maki asked. Nico paled. She was not, and likely would never be ready for this question. But - here she was, being asked that very question by her girlfriend before the most important moment of her life. She had to take the plunge.

“It’s - it’s like an object you insert into your pleasure hole.”

“Oh! My mom has one.”

“Oh.”

Nico wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information.

“Can we borrow it?” she asked, eventually. However, Maki shook her head.

“No, she said she was using it today.”

“Oh. That’s a shame. I don’t have one of my own.”

“Neither…”

Nico pondered what they could do. This really was a dilemma - how could they have lesbian sex without following this WikiHow guide to the letter? Then, suddenly, it hit her like a flaming orgasm sent to her from the skies above!

“I think I have a cu _ cum _ ber at home that we could use! That’s dildo shaped, right?”

Maki nodded with enthusiasm, and Nico blasted off her to her own home to retrieve the cu _ cum _ ber. When she returned, cu _ cum _ ber in hand (and soon to be planted inside Maki’s blossoming rose garden), she said, very stoically, “I will make you cum with this cu _ cum _ ber.”

Maki nodded enthusiastically.  “Oh, you and your sexy terminology.”

Nico blushed.

The two of them darted back to the laptop to find the second step. 

“Step Two,” Maki read out, “Sanitise your dildo to make it safe to use.”

“I don’t think we can sanitise a cu _ cum _ ber,” Maki said, suddenly very sad and disappointed. Her boobs sagged. Nico’s boobs wilted.

“We’ll have to use a condom,” Nico sighed. Once again, they were met by yet another roadblock in achieving the perfect lesbian orgasm. 

The two of them teleported to the supermarket, and peered at the large selection of condoms.

Some of them had different uses and functions. Maki looked particularly pleased at the concept of small nibs arranged in lines along the condom. It was labelled “Pleasure Monster”. Nico held back a moan at the thought.

The lady at the till eyed them suspiciously.

“What is Nico Yazawa, a known gay, buying condoms for?”

Nico shook her head. “We need to buy condoms to apply to our cumming apparatus so that we can manifest the greatest lesbian orgasm of all time.” She said this without taking a breath, so it came out all breathy and panty. Maki thought that was hot, but they were in public so she kept her hands away from her pleasure nibs.

The lady at the till blinked.

“I see. That’ll be $11.99.”

Nico fiddled with the change in her wallet. Maki desperately wished Nico was fiddling with her instead.

“Mount me,” she whispered in Nico’s ear, saucily.

“We are at the grocery store,” Nico stated. 

 “Mount me when we get home,” Maki amended.

 “Alright.”

 When they arrived home, Nico mounted Maki.

 “Thank you,” Maki said.

 “You’re welcome,” Nico said.

 Once finished with the process of mounting, they returned to the laptop once more, and applied the condom to their cu _cum_ ber.

 “Step Three,” Maki read out, “Apply your dildo to your lady’s passion portal.”

 Their clothes mysteriously disappeared again. Funny that. 

 Once again, they were lying down on the bed, pleasure nib’d cucumber in hand as she hovered, passionately, over Maki’s passion portal. 

 “I will now apply the penetration pistol to your passion portal,” Nico said, monotone. It was sensual.

 “But I am not yet moist enough,” Maki whined, gyrating her hips at 135BPM. 

 Nico tantalisingly licked up and down the pleasure nibs of the cu _cum_ ber, waggling her eyebrows sensually. It was very sexy. 

 “Are you moist now,” she whispered.

 “Not yet,” Maki whispered.

 Nico rubbed the cu _cum_ ber all over her body, rocking this way and that in an effort to show off not only her best side, but all of her sides. It was even sexier.

 “How about now,” Nico muttered.

 “Not yet,” Maki muttered.

 Nico released a large belch into the abyss. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever done.

 “Are you moist, my sex flower,” she murmured.

 “Oh yes,” Maki murmured.

 Thus, Nico peeled apart the petals and plunged the power pole into Maki’s watering, blooming flower of heaven. And there, at last, she saw it - the thing she had been trying so desperately to find, all this time. Her reward - Maki’s reward.

 The reward was the cli _tor_ is.

 Nico touched it.

 They came, instantly.

 A rainbow wave spewed from Maki’s love hole, enveloping Nico in it’s gay wetness. For a few moments, Nico couldn’t breathe for the sheer power of Maki’s cum in her face. When the wave finally receded, they lay down together, content that their love had finally be consummated.

 “I’m so glad we saved Rin’s life,” Maki whispered.

 “Me too,” Nico whispered back.

 They fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow. Bed-shaking sure was tiring.


End file.
